Defeat
by Sewergoblin
Summary: One-shot. Making Seguel. AU. SasuNaru. Naruto won't admit defeat to Sasuke! Never! Re-posted from editting. XD


**Just a widdle one-shot.**

**Naruto & Sasuke**

**Some old story.**

**I own nothing. Na-da. **

**There are a lot of side pairings. XD**

**I might have to make a sequel for them. **

**Ja**

0 0 0 0 0 0

_Defeat _

Main Pairing :: Sasuke and Naruto

0 0 0 0 0 0

Will Be Presented Through My Hazel Eyes

( Third Person )

0 0 0 0 0 0

The whole room was in heat. Sweat swirled off the skin and dripped onto the floor. The pressure was deadly. No one was able to move. It was a pure nerve-wreaking, time-stopping game. Naruto held the red ball tightly. He wouldn't lose. Only himself and the one and only Teme were left standing. This was his last chance. If he screwed up, Teme would re-coil easily and hit him directly.

Sasuke's lips curled into a smirk taunting the Blondie. Naruto wanted to throw the dodge ball right at his head. But that'd be a out. No head shots.

Because yes. The game was dodge-ball. Naruto and Sasuke were the only ones left. And Naruto had grabbed a ball first. Sasuke didn't have time to. The blond had him pinned without even touching the Uchiha. Naruto felt a lift of pleasure zip through his body. He would win. Sakura would think he was cooler. Everyone would think Sasuke's a loser.

He grinned.

Then chucked the ball straight at the Uchiha.

Then grimaced.

"Try again, next time. Dobe."

The big jerk caught his ball.

0 0 0 0 0 0

_'I'll get him next game.'_ Naruto moaned mentally and he threw off his gym shirt. That had been the tenth game of dodge-ball to end similarly. Usually Sasuke would get the ball first and knock the blond out with a gutter ball. _'This was the first time I got to the ball first!'_ He rested his head on his gym locker. Now Sakura wouldn't think of him any better and Sasuke got all the glory. Stupid fangirls were all over him. Naruto stuck out his tongue. He was way hotter than Sasuke. Next time he'd win. He'd never admit defeat!

Cut from his pity quickly, he jumped when he felt and finger trail down his naked back. Yelping loud. "H-Hey!!" He turned around to meet dark eyes, "Teme! What was that for?!" He glared at the other.

Sasuke just let out a, "Feh" and folded his arms. He was fully dressed into the black school uniform. Every button, buttoned. Which Naruto caught. Something in Naruto's mind clicked.

"Wait...-Ah!" Naruto eyed the clock. The bell was going to ring in a minute. And he had to make it out for second attendance(1). He looked back to where Sasuke had been and blinked.

He was gone. Shaking his head and getting dressed. '_It's like he came to warn me about the time..._' He hated the thought. They aren't friends. They don't act like friends. They don't pretend to be friends to give teachers a break. So he kicked the thought away.

The bell rang as Naruto scampered out of the locker room and gave a wave to Gai-sensei.

He was wearing his black uniform. Black coat opened showing his white undershirt. He got in trouble the first day of school for wearing an orange shirt. It was the color that fit him best. Actually, any bright color fit this blond. Unlike a certain Uchiha. Dark colors suited that loner.

Naruto chuckled to himself as he pictured the Teme in one of his bright orange shirts. It got him a few stares. Randomly laughing to yourself could get anyone to stare. It didn't help him much that he was in the lunch line. No escaping. So he scratched the back of his neck and laughed sheepishly to wave their stares away.

It worked.

Naruto sighed with relief.

He was about to grab a plate when suddenly he grab his hips and wrap their arms around his waist. He let out a surprised squeak and looked to see, "Neji! I'm trying to get something to eat!" He yelled into the older's ear.

"But you kept wiggling your butt so cutely." Neji laughed.

Naruto groaned. Ever since Rock Lee started going out with Gaara, Neji has felt the need to take out his jealousy on Naruto. "Could you please find someone else to grope?" the blond tried to wiggle himself free, but to no success. Neji was keen on making the younger boy his prime target.

"But I love groping you." Neji threw back at the blond.

"Alright. Whatever. Just let me get some food." Neji gave the blond a peck on the cheek then walked off to his table. Naruto blushed and grabbed something quick. He was sure Neji planned it so Lee had a front row seat to that show.

The blond walked to a table that had a group of social dorks that were conversing the matter of Kiba's sexual orientation. Everyone knew the brunette had a thing for a certain bug boy, except the bug boy. Kiba was beat red. Denying everything.

Naruto sat down. Listening to the conversation.

Shikamaru tactfully voiced out, "So if you're not gay, then why are you blushing?"

Kiba snorted, "I'm not blushing. My face is red with fury."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah. Uh-huh."

Kiba glared at Naruto, "What about you?" The brunette eyed the blond. Naruto eyed him. "What was that sence everyone just saw while you were getting food."

Naruto blushed. He really hated Neji right now. "Neji's trying to make Lee jealous!" I pointed out mad as ever.

Shikamaru stepped in, "What about you and Sasuke?"

"WHAT?!" Naruto jumped up out of his seat and tripped. Knocking into someone.

That someone was Sasuke. The drink he had in his hand before the sudden incounter was now all over the both of them. Everyone in the lunchroom was dead silent. (Except for Kiba's chocked laughter.) Naruto could feel his face growing hotter and hotter. "O-oops..." The blond slipped out.

0 0 0 0 0 0

Suddenly the blond found himself in the bathroom washing off the sticky liquid away with Sasuke. The lunch aid had told them to go clean themselves off. There was an awkward silence between the two. Naruto wanted to say something. But did he have the right. He had caused all this. The blond's white shirt was covered in large brown smudges. His hair was a sticky and flat.

Sasuke didn't look any better. His uniform was wrecked too.

He had to say something.

"Sorry. I was shocked about something-" He cut off. Covering his mouth. Shikamaru had accused the two of being a couple. He gave a sick face. Him and the Teme. Gross.

"What?" Sasuke looked at him Cooley.

"Eh?" Naruto blinked out of his thoughts.

"What were you shocked about?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and stepped over to the blond.

Naruto gave a sheepish laugh. "Oh you don't want to know."

"I think I do." Sasuke challenged. Naruto glared at him.

"No you don't."

"Is it about Neji?"

Naruto's eye's widened. "Neji!?" He backed into the bathroom sink blushing. "No it's not!"

"Really?" Sasuke moved closer. They were nose to nose close. "You're blushing. The great Dobe is blushing."

Naruto gripped the sink rim and averted his eyes to look at the floor. Pretending to study the tile design. "I am not. I'm not gay!"

"Sure Dobe."

"I'm not! I like Sakura-chan!" Naruto looked him back in the eye, glaring.

"Dobe.."

"Neji doesn't even like me!"

"Dobe..."

"And I'm going to kill Shikamaru- Mmmmph!"

Sasuke closed the gap between the two. Cutting any further words Naruto had planned on speaking. He had laced his arms around the blond's waist. Their bodies' pushing into each other. Naruto tasted like spicy Ramen. It was delicious.

Naruto, after overcoming the shock, wrapped his arms around the Teme's neck. He was being pressed into the sink. But he didn't care. He was absorbed in the moment.

Sasuke finally parted from the other's lips. He smirked licking his own, "Not gay, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah. I lose." Naruto blushed and pouted.

He admitted defeat.

0 0 0 0 0 0

**(1) In my school, we have second attendance so no one skips and leaves class before the bell after getting changed.**

**I deleted this, so I could edited it. In a reveiw, is there anyway to edit without deleting? o:**


End file.
